Power Spheres
'Power Spheres', or '''Power Spheras' in BoBoiBoy Galaxy, (Sfera Kuasa/Power Sphera) are robots that contain powers, and are protectors of the galaxy. History Extracted from the Prologue ''in ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie Comic Book Adaptation, ''Planet Ata Ta Tiga was invaded by evil aliens, the Kubulus created the Floating Island out of their enemies' sight. In that island, the Kubulus created Klamkabot, a first generation Power Sphere. The evil aliens tried to destroy it but failed. Klamkabot defeated them and a new era of peace emerged from Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Since then, the Power Spheres began to live with the Kubulus and they created more generations of Power Spheres. However, with the abilities of Power Spheres, the Kubulus became power-hungry. They reprogrammed some Power Spheres to become ruthless, mindless destroyers. With these robots, the Kubulus conquered many planets across the galaxy and formed a new empire. Klamkabot did not accept the evil ways of Kubulus since Power Spheres were supposed to be protectors of the galaxy. He and other Power Spheres proceeded to attack them, but the Kubulus were well-prepared for their rebellion. They managed to destroy many of the Power Spheres who rebelled against them. In order to save the remaining Power Spheres, Klamkabot teleported all of them across the galaxy, scattering them. He also teleported himself and the Floating Island away. Before he ran away, he vowed that he would prevent any of the Power Spheres to fall into their hands. Ever since then, the Kubulus have been ordered to hunt down and capture all of the Power Spheres. To this day, abducted Power Spheres are used to "wreak havoc and destruction throughout the universe." Production As shown in the movie and its comic book adaptation, all Power Spheres, including Klamkabot and Ochobot, are created in the Floating Island. The island used to belong to the Kubulus, but is now guarded by Klamkabot and the Power Sphere Lab Guard. Capabilities shared by among Power Spheres include flight or levitation, scanning any subject, displaying holographic images and videos, transferring their energy to one another and self-healing. The latter was explained in the fan mails section in the official BoBoiBoy magazine. Known Power Spheres First Generation * Klamkabot * DataBot Eighth Generation * MotoBot * DashBot Ninth Generation * Ochobot Unknown Generation * BellBot * HookaBot * CardBot * FireBot * InviBot * BalloonBot * CementBot * MelonBot * GigiBot * TargetBot * TrophyBot * NoseBot * LoopBot * CetakBot *RompakBot *EmotiBot *StealthBot *MagnetBot *GammaBot *CrystalBot Powers As Koko Ci states in Episode 1 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Power Spheres must not be used frivolously since their powers can be strong enough to devastate the universe. The power data in Power Spheres can sometimes be scrambled, hence, they may forget and give wrong information about the given powers. After BoBoiBoy kicked Ochobot to save him from Adu Du, his power data was scrambled. This caused Ochobot to mistake Yaya's powers to be super strength and flight, while Ying's power to be super speed. He also forgot what Gopal's power was. '''Bestowal' Each Power Sphere has a single power that they can grant their wielders that is unique to them. Ochobot appears to be the sole exception to this rule with the ability to grant multiple different powers, some of which are apparently bestowed by other Power Spheres. They can also obtain new powers through upgrades, as shown in BoBoiBoy: The Movie when Ochobot is upgraded with teleportation powers. Some Power Spheres have weapons. For example, Klamkabot has cannons that shoot laser beams. Methods of power granting differ from Sphere to Sphere. For instance, Ochobot's powers come in the form of a watch called a Power Band or Power Watch; HookaBot transforms himself into a weapon for his wielder; BellBot uses his arms to act as a necklace and gives his power to whoever wears him; MotoBot produces various vehicles for his users, and so on. As revealed by Ying in Episode 12 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, there is a category of Power Spheres called Proximity Type, which means that anyone within the proximity of the power field emitted by this type of Power Sphere can use the given power. For example, InviBot. As stated in Season 1, Episode 1 and Season 1, Episode 3 of BoBoiBoy, Power Spheres are programmed to give their owners their power. Ochobot, despite being found and activated by Adu Du, mistook BoBoiBoy as his owner because he saw him first. Hence, he followed BoBoiBoy and ended up giving him his power. Tok Aba later became his new "owner" as he was activated using Tok Aba's Cocoa. However, Power Spheres can also give powers to other people or other Power Spheres besides their owners if they think that they deserve or need them. This was proven in: * Season 1, Episode 2: Ochobot gave powers to Yaya, Ying and Gopal to help BoBoiBoy. * Season 2, Episode 8: Ochobot gave Shadow Manipulation to Fang in order to escape from Adu Du and Probe. * ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie'': Klamkabot gave his Teleportation Power to Ochobot in order to prevent the Tengkotak from having it. Extraction On the other hand, Power Spheres can refuse to give powers to people whom they deem unworthy. For example, Ochobot refused to give power to Adu Du in the past (Season 2, Episode 8 flashbacks), while Klamkabot refused to give his Teleportation Power to Bora Ra. Because of this, their powers are often extracted by force through machines or using powers from other Spheres as shown by hunters like the Tengkotak. Yoyo Oo used a machine to try to steal the Teleportation Power from Klamkabot, and Bora Ra stole the Teleportation Power from Ochobot using his Black Hole Power. However, forceful extraction of power can weaken and damage Power Spheres severely. If the bearer cannot control the power given, Power Spheres can take a portion of the power's full potential away. The most notable example is when Ochobot took away a portion of the Shadow Manipulation because Fang was unable to control the Shadow Dragon. Though this had side-effects of both of them losing their memories of the event, and Ochobot fainting whenever he saw Fang. This damage can be repaired once the Power Sphere recovers the memories that have been lost as seen in the ending of Season 2, Episode 8. As revealed in Season 2 Finale, Power Spheres can also restore the full potential of a given power. Upgrades Power Spheres cannot create and give new powers once they used up their given powers as revealed in Season 3, Episode 25 as Ochobot only has five powers that time. However, they can give out their energies to upgrade the powers given in Power Bands as shown in the movie. List of Powers given by Power Spheres Trivia *The alternate name for Power Sphere is "Ball of Power" (Bola Kuasa). *Since Power Spheres have an abundance of energy, they can be used as an energy source as seen in Season 1 Finale when Adu Du and Probe used Ochobot as alternate source of energy for Mukalakus. *The Tengkotak Gang is one of the most dangerous Power Sphere hunters. *As revealed in Season 3 Finale, Captain Kaizo's mission is to collect as many Power Spheres and their given Power Bands as possible to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. *As revealed in BoBoiBoy Magazine #55, Ochobot is the last generation of Power Spheres. *According from a trivia video added by Monsta, there are 22 Power Spheres tracked and protected during first season of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Gallery Ochobot 2.png|Ochobot Ochobot's first color design.png|Ochobot's first design Screenshot 2016-07-13-14-12-56.png|Ochobot's upgraded design Klamkabot.png|Klamkabot 976032 10151629094562280 2047469151_o.jpg Klamkabot Choki-choki card.jpg|Klamkabot with cannons BoBoiBoy Galaxy Concept Art (4).jpg|Various Power Spheres as shown in a concept art of BoBoiBoy Galaxy BoBoiBoy Fanmails (Ochobot's Self-healing).png|Fanmails revealed about self-healing properties Motobot Episode 1.jpg|MotoBot Klamkabot1.png|Klamkabot in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Klamkabot2.png|Klamkabot's flashback. Power Sphere 1.png|Some Power Spheres run away and began hiding around the galaxy. Power Sphere 2.png|A green Power Sphere. Power Sphere 3.png|A Power Sphere was attacked by Bora Ra, an evil alien. Power Sphere 4.png|A yellow Power Sphere. Power Sphere 5.png|A Power Sphere being captured by evil aliens. Power Sphere 6.png|A Power Sphere being reprogramed as a weapon of destruction. ep 1-63.PNG|The other generation Power Spheres. Bellbot Close Up.jpg|BellBot f876793fc410410ba86790f56031a27d.png|HookaBot CardBot.PNG|CardBot FireBot.png|FireBot (ApiBot) InviBot.png|InviBot BoBoiBoy Galaxy info - BallonBot.PNG|BallonBot (BebelonBot) BoBoiBoy Galaxy info - GigiBot.PNG|GigiBot BoBoiBoy Galaxy info - MelonBot.PNG|MelonBot BoBoiBoy Galaxy info - TargetBot.PNG|TargetBot NoseBot.png|NoseBot (HidungBot) Cementbot.png|CementBot (SimenBot) TrophyBot.png|TrophyBot (TrophiBot) Screenshot 2017-12-15-19-36-15-83-1-.png|LoopBot Emotibot.jpg|EmotiBot Databot.jpg|DataBot StealthBot.png|StealthBot All power spheras.png ms:Power Sphera id:Power Sphera tl:Power Spheres vi:Quả cầu Năng lượng Category:Robots Category:Power Spheres Category:Characters